Un mundo cambiante
by Experia
Summary: Mucho cambia en mil años, se forjan sueños, la locura se construye, los soñadores, crean universos fantásticos, nacen imperios y lo seres envejecen el tiempo hace mucho, en un mundo tan vivo, tan cambiante, que de algo que vemos como normal, podríamos pasar a un mundo de fantasía y enigmas


**Adrian: Hi, esta es una nueva historia, también es conjunta, pero verán que la pareja es diferente.**

**Joan: Así es, también estamos actuando en un Fandom diferente el de Hora de aventura, honestamente nos fascina esa serie, solo que hay huecos en su línea de tiempo, esta historia es para llenarlos.**

**Adrian: No nos malentiendan, no somos teorizadores, a veces se nos ha cruzado por la mente serlo, pero eso ya lo veremos, usaremos teorías, muchas de ellas y algunas propias, para darle sentido a la línea de tiempo, usando teorías y lógica, habrán objetos que tendrán puntos de vista, a pesar de ser inanimados, en este capitulo es la corona del Rey helado**

**Joan: Sin mas el capitulo, esta es la primera historia que hacemos nosotros dos y nadie mas así que disfrútenla**

**Corona**

El espacio es muy vacío, sin nadie a quien pueda compartirle los secretos del hielo y la nieve, no debí dejar el cometa, el espacio es demasiado solitario, el poder sin usar es malo, esta solo y pierde la razón, no hacer mas que flotar es mas que aburrido, oh, hay un cambio, siento que tiran de mi, sin un amo, estoy ciega, pero aun puedo sentir las cosas, y escuchar un poco, ahora sé que puedo pues hay un fuerte silbido, calor, mucho calor, estoy en llamas y ese tirón se ha convertido en una caída libre, pasan minutos cuando un fortísimo impacto me deja entumecida, solo siento frio, tal vez sea... nieve.

***-Tiempo-***

No se el tiempo que ha pasado, pero puedo inferir quien me encontró, parece ser un mercader, que no me ha usado, así que no es mi amo... aun.

-Esa es una fantástica corona- es una voz juvenil, mas es profunda, siento que me toman y levantan -Es mas pesada de lo que aparenta, debe ser oro macizo- parece saber de que habla.

-Es muy antigua- es la voz del mercader, no se como envejece esta especie, pero su voz se ha debilitado desde que me encontró, supongo que ha pasado mucho -La encontré en un glaciar cercano a un pueblo cerca del circulo ártico, según decían cayo del cielo sobre un rio, que se congelo en el acto-

-Así que la corona es "mágica"- hay un tinte de burla en su voz -Pero parece muy antigua ¿Cuanto?-

-1000 Euros- responde, cada vez baja mas el precio

-¿1000 en esta crisis?- no es la primera vez que dicen eso

-Nos golpea igual a todos- su voz es melancólica -Es de oro-

-Seria mas valiosa de ser carbón, pero esta bien me la llevo- ahora tendré un nuevo dueño, espero sea mi amo.

**Simon**

_Conozco este lugar, es mi vieja casa._

_-Betty, cariño he vuelto- esa es mi voz._

_-¡Simon!- La veo salir y abrazarme o mi dulce, dulce Betty, mi princesa -¿Que trajiste?- _

_-Un objeto "mágico"- Era joven e ignorante, me veo sacar la corona -Se supone que convirtió un rio en un enorme glaciar, ridículo-_

_-Es muy linda debió ser de un rey- añoro la sonrisa de mi amada_

_-Uno muy frio jajaja- rio_

_-Un rey helado- cuan ciertas eran aquellas palabras._

_-Si me la pongo, y me convierto en un monstruo de hielo ¿Seguirás amándome?- _

_-Claro tonto, Hoy y siempre- sonríe_

_-Serás mi princesa de hielo- me veo levantar la corona sobre mi cabeza_

_-Y tu mi rey helado- al verme bajar la corona sé que el sueño terminó._

Abro los ojos, estoy en la gruta, en la que Marcy y yo nos refugiamos ayer, ella está a mi lado, dormida, ha crecido mucho, pronto serán ocho años a lo que la encontré, ese sueño, el inicio de mi maldición, me ha acosado con frecuencia últimamente necesito un poco de aire, salgo de la gruta, es un hermoso valle el que ven mis ojos, falta poco para el amanecer, en lo alto del cielo veo a la luna, y a ese punto blanco en el cielo, la estrella mas brillante, tal vez sea un... cometa

-Arggg- ¿Que es eso? Veo en múltiples direcciones sin nada hasta que aparecieron las figuras humanoides que escurren baba verde: Mutantes, debemos irnos, me volteo pero nos están flanqueando, no hay salida, estamos acorralados. _-Soy tu salida, sabes que hacer-_ No cállate, no puedo _-Ella, piensa en ella, morirá, si no hacemos algo- _sostengo la corona en mis manos, puedo resistirlo, debo mantener el control, debo mantenerlo por ella, debo...

**Marceline**

El aire frio, eso es lo que siento al momento de despertar, hace tanto frio, salgo de la gruta, el fértil valle ha desaparecido, ahora todo esta lleno de hielo y nieve, no puede ser.

-¿Simon?- avanzo cubriéndome los brazos, cuando en medo de la ventisca escucho, esa aguda risa, entonces lo veo al final de un acantilado, en el aire, levantando, enormes montañas de hielo, en las que voz ensartados a varios mutantes, por estas escurre su liquido verde.

-Hijijiji- esa infernal risa -Eso ocurre cuando atacan al reino helado- veo que mas mutantes están enterrados en la nieve, otros en las paredes de hielo, en las montañas -Nadie atacara a mi reino, Hijijiji-

-¿Simon?- es un susurro.

-¿Ha?- que logra oír, en medio de su risa se pone frente a mi, desde siempre, su imagen tras ponerse la corona, me ha producido mucho miedo -¿Te atreves a tocar mi hielo?- su voz se hace mas fuerte y chillona a cada palabra -Dame una razón para no congelarte-

-Simon, soy yo- su sonrisa de dientes afilados, titubea -Marceline- sus facciones se relajan

-Marcy- parece haber vuelto -Debes irte-

-Simon no- siento escozor en mis ojos, lagrimas, eso son.

-Vete Marcy, me puse la corona para protegerte de ellos, pero ahora debo protegerte de mi- sus facciones se tensan -Vete, corre no se por cuanto mas tiempo pueda, prometo... buscarte... yo... Hijijiji- retrocedo con lentitud, antes de correr en dirección opuesta, sin rumbo, solo en dirección opuesta.

***-Tiempo-***

No estoy segura de cuanto corrí, pero ya no hay hielo, estoy en un prado seco, amarillento, sin rastro de vida, atrás dejo a los recién formados picos de hielo el reino helado como él dijo, por casi 8 años, Simon, fue mi único amigo, mi única familia, y ahora ya no lo tengo conmigo, lo único que sigue conmigo es Hambo y la ruta que parece no tener fin, dentro de este paisaje desolador, solo quiero encontrar un lugar seguro, espero no este muy lejos.

**Simon.**

_-Ves Simon, este es el hermoso reino que hemos creado, y este tu hermoso palacio-_ En verdad es hermoso, todo es de hielo, cristalino y puro, la corona tiene razón, siempre la tiene, con ella no estaré solo nunca, jamás y eso es bueno _-No olvides, que he cumplido mi promesa de darte un reino y así juntos lo gobernaremos y tu serás el rey- _este no es un reino, no puede serlo _-¿Que?- _hacen falta unas cuantas... cosas _-¿Como que?-_ es muy simple, un reino tiene territorios, un palacio _-Tenemos todo eso- _no me dejaste terminar, los reinos tienen súbditos y... _-Hay alguien en la nieve- _debo ir ahora, salgo del palacio, buscando, al intruso, lo congelare, entonces, diviso unas pequeñas figuras, tambaleándose a lo lejos _-¿Que son?- _parecen ser aves, me acerco con demasiada cautela, son pingüinos, un gran grupo de hecho, todos parecen seguir a uno que en su aleta lleva una manta azul, este guía, o líder luce interesante, oh, me esta viendo, me acerco, parece reacio a mi, extiendo las manos.

-Vamos no soy una amenaza, tranquilos- el de la manta se acerca_ -Enséñale el hielo y la nieve Simon- _creo un muy hermoso copo de nieve, del tamaño de mi palma, eso les crea fascinación.

-Mes- dice el pingüino de la manta _-Llamémoslo Gunter-_ Gunter, me gusta.

-Hola Gunter- este me observa al tiempo que me arroja su manta, la recojo, es muy bonita, y si me la pongo, lentamente me la coloco, me queda bien, cuando termino de ponérmela veo que los pingüinos me han rodeado, ¿Que quieren? _-Son tus súbditos Rey helado-_ eso es fantástico _-Ahora esta completo, nuestro reino- _de hecho hace falta una cosa _-¿Que?-_ una princesa... mi princesa.

-Betty-

**Marceline.**

Tengo demasiada sed, y aun mas hambre, ya no puedo caminar mas, finalmente caigo en este sendero, mirando a mi Hambo, mi único amigo, escucho el sonido de unos pasos, veo una borrosa figura femenina, con un peinado muy extravagante, me da agua y la veo sacar un trozo de su cabello e introducirlo en mi boca, es tan extraño, pero siento un sabor que hace mucho no sentía, ese sabor, que me encantaba, en mi vieja vida, el sabor... Dulce

**Joan: Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo de esta historia nueva.**

**Adrian: Creo que debemos agradecer a Fantasman H.D.A porque usamos su teoría, para este capitulo.**

**Joan: Sus teorías son fascinantes, y nos gustan mucho, por ello muchas de ellas estarán aquí, como dijimos mezcladas con nuestras propias ideas.**

**Adrian: espero que les gustara el capitulo y que dejen su review**

**Joan: Queríamos plantearles una pregunta simple: ¿Quien es este último personaje que aparece a ayudar a Marceline?**

**Adrian: Ojala que alguien responda, seria interesante escuchar sus respuestas**

**Joan: Sin más nos despedimos bye y veamos como se adapta esta historia**


End file.
